The Worst Summer Ever
by TheManApart
Summary: Gwen was so excited when she got that message from Trent, and now she's walking down the Dock of Shame to see...Well, you're gonna have to read and see what happens. Takes place during "Search and Do Not Destroy". Please read and review.


**I've been working on something else for a while now, but I've had the idea for this story on the back-burner of my imagination for a while now. So I just figured, what the hell.**

**This story is a bunch of firsts for me. It's my first angsty story, and my first Total Drama Island story. I admit, it's also much shorter than what I've written before. But I hope people will still enjoy it, and I attract more readers.**

**Also, "Total Drama Island" and all its characters are the property of Fresh TV Inc. and Teletoon, and the imaginations of Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. I don't own anything here (but it would be totally cool if I did!).**

Gwen was giddy with excitement as she walked to the Dock of Shame.

Considering how crappy this summer on the set of the reality TV show "Total Drama Island" had turned out to be so far, the goth girl didn't have much to be happy or excited about. But when it came to Trent, there was a chance to turn this into the best summer ever.

Gwen knew as soon as she stepped off the Boat of Losers on to the Dock of Shame that she regretted taking that dare from her younger brother to be on a reality TV show. The campground for Camp Wawanakwa was a disaster area, the other contestants weren't good company, and the show's chronically obnoxious and sadistic host Chris McLean was enjoying their suffering _way_ too much. She was absolutely sure that she was going to have the worst summer ever

That was until she saw Trent. He was kind of cute, and he was a musician, which was a definite plus in her book. And he even seemed to take an interest in her. She was especially delighted when they were both assigned together to the Screaming Gophers.

As the summer and the competition ran by, she and Trent became closer and closer. He wrote and played that song for her during the talent competition, they helped each other stay awake during the Awake-a-thon, and they had held onto each other when they were stuck up in that tree because of the bear that turned out to be crazy Izzy. She kept on feeling like she wanted to be more than friends with him, but she kept suppressing those feelings. There were some rough spots, like when he left her buried alive during the phobia competition. But she forgave him for that and they stayed friends.

But today for some reason she really couldn't get him out of her head; when she started sketching this morning, the only thing she could think to draw was Trent while he was out for his morning swim in the lake. Today during Chris's latest sadistic competition, where they had to hunt down keys in a scavenger hunt, he had bravely jumped into the shark-infested lake to get his key, and then later he was such a big help when he poured that bucket of water into the skunk hole so that she could get her key. She couldn't hold it in anymore after that. She had to admit to herself that Trent was the most amazing guy she had ever met; she even admitted it in the Confession Stall.

And then she kissed him. It wasn't much of a kiss really; she just ran up to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips, but it still blew her away. It had felt so incredible. Afterwards she had blushed and they walked back to the camp ground together.

When she came back the girls' cabin later on, there was a pink envelope sealed with a heart-shaped stickier on her bunk. Her heart began to race, hoping it was from Trent.

She eagerly opened it and read the note aloud. "'Meet me by the Dock of Shame at 5:00 for a little surprise. Love, Trent.' Cool," she'd gushed, the last part really getting to her. _He actually loves me_, her mind screamed with joy.

It was almost 5:00, so she decided to go get ready for him and touch up her black lipstick. As she left the cabin, she was almost too absorbed in her thoughts about Trent to give much thought to Lindsey blasting out of the cabin, covered in cockroaches and screaming her head off.

Gwen walked down to the dock. Ever since Gwen had seen that cheesy road trip movie where the guy and the girl finally kissed, she had dreamed of having a kiss like that. Maybe, just maybe, this was her chance to finally experience that. After that, Chris could put her through the most hellish challenge imaginable and she would still come out grinning from the kiss.

Gwen was so excited that she didn't even notice that squawking "bird" in the trees that sounded like it was dying.

As Gwen came up to the Dock of Shame, she could see him. There was Trent…

…_Kissing Heather!_

The whole world stopped for Gwen, and tears stung her eyes as she saw the guy she so adored making out with the meanest, most spiteful bitch Gwen had ever had the misfortune of knowing. She felt her heart break, and sorrow and hurt stabbing her soul as the lips she'd kissed only an hour ago were locked with the one person on the island she absolutely hated. Gwen wanted to scream at that very moment, but there was a thick lump in her throat all of a sudden.

Gwen dropped the "love" note and ran away sobbing.

* * *

Gwen walked numbly, purposelessly around the island for an hour until she came to the other dock on the island. As she looked down into the filthy lake, drops of tears mixed with her black eyeliner fell into the water, seeming to pour out the sorrows of her broken heart.

To see Trent kissing Heather, of all people! The meanest camper on the island, who had read Gwen's diary out loud to the rest of the campers (and an international audience of people watching the show) during the talent competition and who had torn Gwen's miniskirt off during the rock-climbing portion of the trust-building competition. Gwen felt like her heart had been ripped out of her. It wasn't right; it wasn't fair!

Gwen fell to her knees and pounded her fists against the wood. She finally found her voice as she screamed a torment-filled cry, cursing the world, her summer, Heather, Trent, Chris, and everything she had gone through the past weeks on this god-forsaken island only to be so thoroughly betrayed by someone she thought she had someone genuine and special connection with.

This truly was the worst summer ever for Gwen.

**FIN**

**Author's Notes: I felt so sorry for Gwen during this episode, and it cemented my ever-lasting loathing for Heather (grrrrr).**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. Please review so I know I didn't blow it on this story.**


End file.
